ToradoraxHaganai
by Limerantic
Summary: I don't believe there was ever a crossover between these two series, and I found that to be a complete surprise. This is what would happen if Toradora! and Boku Wa Tomodachi Ga Sukunai were crossed over, taking place in St. Chronica's Academy. T for mild language, may be boosted later to M later on.
1. Another New Beginning

_Should I, should I knock? _ Ryūji Takasu stood right outside of his assigned classroom in St. Chronica's Academy in Tooyashi. _Great... and when me and Taiga just started going out, we had to move... and once again, everyone is going to start to hate me... oh well... Here I go. _ Ryūji knocked on the door twice, and opened it, despite the fact that he was already late to his first day transferring.

Inside the classroom looked, for the most part, normal. There were students who were once looking at the board, but now focused on Ryūji. The teacher looked very slender and pretty, with charcoal black hair and beautiful hazel eyes, wearing a navy blue office dress. She looked a little concerned at the boy standing in the doorway. However, she already lost all interest in her lesson, making it seem like she wanted a distraction.

"May I help you?" The teacher inquired. Ryūji handed her the note from the admissions office, informing her of everything that she needed to know. "Ah... I understand. Class, we have another new member. Please introduce yourself." The teacher said to the classroom.

"Oh... Hi, I am Ryūji Takasu. Nice to meet you all." Ryūji said to the class, directly repeating what he said the last time he transfers. The class looked at him with ambivalence. Ryūji concentrated just a little to overhear what his would-be classmates were whispering.

"Another delinquent?"

"His... eyes... they're terrifying!"

"Is... Is there going to be a gang war?"

"A rival to... the other thug in our class..."

"Get his name before he kills us! His name is Kodaka, a name that truly inspires fear..."

"But this one... he looks scary too..."

"He was from Ohashi High, and people always thought of him as thug... he's not though... He's a good guy, if you could believe it."

_Wait... someone here knows who I am? _Ryūji started looking around the classroom. _The teacher said... another new member. Someone must have transferred, but who? _The teacher lightly tapped Ryūji's back.

"Um... you may have a seat in the back, next to... Haruta-kun was it? After all, you two seem to know each other." Ryūji's eyes widened. _ Kōji is here? So, here's where he transferred. I wouldn't ID him as a Catholic though..._ Ryūji walked towards the empty desk next Kōji's, and sat down. "Hey Takasu-kun! How've you been? Haven't seen you since... well... when you and Taiga were together." He said. More whispers sprang up from the classroom.

"He spoke to the thug? Is he crazy?"

"Maybe what he said was right..."

"I don't know, I still wouldn't trust him."

"But then again, I was expecting him to be killed already, but he's looks fine."

"Maybe this... Takasu isn't so bad..."

"You have no idea how happy I am that you're here. Seriously." Ryūji replied, completely ignoring Kōji and his intro. "Thanks, Haruta." Looking at him, he was scratching his long blue hair, and giving one of his signature wide grins that seems to always have on his face. "No problem, Takasu-kun. Don't say embarassing things like that though, okay?" They both chuckled.

"Okay class, back to the lesson..." The teacher started frowning, as if she was being tortured. "So, go back to page 495 in your textbook." _Textbook? I didn't get mine yet, maybe if I... _"Haruta, do you have a textbook?" Ryūji asked. He shook his head no. "I'm new too. I only came about two hours before you. Coincidence, isn't it?" "Yeah, it is. But... we still need to attend class so..." Ryūji said to Kōji. _Figures. He's a good guy, but he isn't one for learning... _Ryūji tapped the back of the person in front of him. The person turned around.

Ryūji began to ask him if he could borrow a textbook. "Um... excuse me. I was wondering if-"

"You... you're so... so lucky... lucky... bastard..." The person said coldly, and turned around. Whispers began again.

"The war is coming! We have to be careful!"

"This is the end, isn't it?"

"Why'd I have to be in this class, out of all other classes?"

"Tale shall be told of the ultimate gang war between Kodaka Hasegawa and Ryūji Takasu."


	2. Run

Kodaka walked to the Neighbor's Club. It was just another typical day there. Sena was playing another real-life simulator game on the PlayingStates 4 on the floor, Rika was reading a manga that is too obscene to even read the title at the table, Yukimura was preparing jasmine tea nearby the door, and Yozora was reading a book titled _Cast Shadows in the Moonlight_ on the opposite side of the table of Rika.. Another normal day. The difference was, Kodaka was utterly distraught with what happened in his class. Rika looked up from her manga and greeted Kodaka, but he just slumped on the couch.

_A guy, who undeniably has similar qualities that I have. Yet... he was able to make a better impression than I did... And not to mention, he also has that friend of his... I hate it. Ugh... I think my jealousy is getting the better of me... I don't know..._ Rika tapped his shoulder. "Umm... Kodaka-Sempai... Who?" He blinked twice, only to realize he once again, said everything on his mind. "Did... did I say anything?"

"Of course. Does Rika sense you becoming the protagonist of a Boy's Love manga?" Rika was already being from the idea, with absolutely clear thoughts being shown from her perverted face. Sena paused her game, and looked at Kodaka. "Kodaka... are you... well... um... you know..." Sena appeared to have gotten the rather blunt hint that Rika dropped, ready to point and laugh, despite the mild blush on her face. Yozora picked up her flyswatter and hit Sena. The swollen outlines of the flyswatter was on Sena's cheek.

"You have no right to make such suggestion, Meat. After those occasions of you reading your perverted games... You shouldn't even be here! Leave!" Yozora screamed and threatened to strike again. Sena grunted, and turned back to her game. Yozora redirected her violet eyes back to Kodaka. "Hah. I remember. You were so cruel to that new kid. Good job, now only if you could do the same to Meat over there."_ Let me guess. Sena is going to retort to that, saying something along the lines of how much she's better than everyone else, Yozora will insult back, and then Sena will turn to me to try understand the situation or something. If not, Yozora will definitely chime in. Eventually, something stupid is going to happen, and my reputation will drop even further. Let's see..._

Sena got up from the floor. _Yes._ "As if anyone can ever do that. I'm already gracing you with my presence. You should be kneeling before me, bowing down on your knees and thanking me that I even joined this club!" _Mhmm... good so far. _"Actually Meat, I feel my life drifting away from my body with each second that you are here." _Shesh... I'm ready to push my reputation even lower now... _Sena turned to Kodaka. "Maybe you should learn how talk to people in real life, without being nervous. Since I've been trained how to speak like a proper lady unlike that stupid fox, I'm sure I could ..." _Another hit with Yozora's flyswatter in three... two... one... zero. _"Ow!" Sena was rubbing her other cheek, which was also swollen now in the shape of a flyswatter. "You speak too much." _And... The fight commenced. I wonder how much longer until I get roped into doing something stupid and-_

There was a knock on the door. Both Yozora and Sena stopped attacking each other. Yukimura opened the door. Yozora, being the nearest one to the door, and being the club founder, looked outside to see who it was. "Umm... excuse me... but... umm... may I join the Neighbor's club? I think I... fulfill the requirements..." _No... don't tell me... he's here, out of all places... please... no... Well... then again, he has to deal with Yozora's rage. She'll probably chew him out and he'll regret ever coming here._ "Wait. You deciphered the message?" Yozora exclaimed, taking the club flier from the visitor's hands. "Yes. This club helps you find friends, correct?" Yozora, with a small glint in her eyes, nodded. _Dammit._ The visitor walked in. "Umm... hello. I'm Ryūji Takasu." _Dammit._ Kodaka got up from the couch. "I just remembered... I need to get Kobato-chan some food." With that, Kodaka left. The last thing he saw as he looked inside the Neighbor's club was a piercing gaze from Rika. She knew exactly what was up.

Ryūji scratched his head. "Umm... was it something I said?" Yozora sighed. "Ryūji, sit down, and fill out these papers... I'll be back." Yozora handed the club application forms to him, and left the room. So, he silently sat down and filled out the pages. While writing down everything, he accidentally hit Rika's arm.

"Oh. Sorry." Ryūji apologized. Rika looked in his eyes for a couple of seconds, and started to smile. "Hi. I'm Rika Shiguma, science lab student! Nice to meet you." Ryūji returned the greeting, not completely knowing what a science lab student is. "So... Ryūji-kun?" Ryūji started looking away from Rika saying that. _It's been a while since I was called that, from Yasuko and Taiga._ "Sorry... It's been a while since I was called that name." Sena paused her game and turned around for the first time since Ryūji's arrival. "Weren't you the guy that frustrated Kodaka? The blond Yankee?" Ryūji's dragon eyes widened. _That was the guy that was so cold to me... I'm surprised that these two are quite... forward, but... then again. It doesn't really beat when I first met Taiga or Kushieda._ "Oh... was that him? Eh... I better apologize." Ryūji scratched his head again. Sena took her first prospect of Ryūji. "I'm Sena Kashiwazaki. I'm basically the best thing that will ever happen to you. Come, kneel before me." Ryūji blinked twice. "What? Why would I do that?" Sena took a step back, in utter shock.

"What? Why won't people kneel before me anymore? You're the second thug that refuses to lick my feet!" Sena began to throw a tantrum. "I'm... sorry?" Ryūji said, questioning himself more than her. He turned back to the application he only finished half way, and continued filling it out.

_Hmm... I wonder where the other two went... but I think I'm gonna meet some more people now... As usual, the first step of fixing this mess that I always get myself into... How should I introduce myself to more people? I don't feel like giving that stiff introduction I always give anymore...Eh. I guess it's fine though... I hope Taiga's okay... Without me._

_ What am I worrying about? She'll be fine... I hope._


End file.
